Violet Night
by dragonrider94
Summary: Steve and Josie Stronghold answer a typical call for help, and disappear without a trace. One by one other supers disappear, including Will. The police are baffled. It's up to the rest of the gang to save the day. Plz R&R T rating just to be safe
1. Prologue

I hope you guys like this.

Violet Night

1—The Machine

A tall feminine figure walked down the short flight of steps into the dimly lit room. She was completely covered in purple. She wore a purple body suit, with a large black 'N' on the chest. She wore purple stilettos, long purple gloves, and a purple full face mask that left only her glittering violet eyes showing.

The room was lined with computers and all sorts of gadgetry. Everywhere there where mechanical blips and burbles as the computers did various tasks.

"Doctor?"

A head popped out from behind a large monitor on the other side of the room. He dropped the tool he had in his hand on the table, and scurried over to her.

"Nemesis!" The doctor was in his early fifties, with a curly head of graying hair, and a handle bar mustache. "Just the person I wanted to see, too!" he said, wiping his hands on his lab coat. He smiled. "I'm finished."

"Already?" There was surprise in her voice.

"Yes. Two weeks ahead of schedule!" He walked back towards the computer. "Come on! I'll show you what it can do."

Both walked over to stand in front of the computer. He pressed a round button on the base of the monitor. It sprang to life.

"Welcome." Said a masculine voice. "Do you wish to start the Extraction Process?"

"Yes."

Lights flickered to life around a circular door in the ceiling, and a round platform on the floor directly below it.

The door opened and a round chamber, with a transparent glass dome, and a flat bottom, descended out of the ceiling, held up by a tangled arrangement of pipes and tubes.

It landed, docking on the pad below it with a loud whoosh.

There was a man in the chamber.

"This is Sam Ramsay, officially known as Firestorm." Said the doctor. "He has the ability to emit bursts of energy. He never was officially made a hero. He got his powers later in life in an accident. He mainly just does freelance work."

"Beginning Extraction Sequence…" said the computer voice. There was a picture of the man's DNA on the screen. The computer kept running up and down it, isolating the gene that contained his super-powers.

"Power gene isolated." It continued. "Beginning Extraction."

A progress bar showed up in the center of the screen.

Sam was lifted up into the air, his head almost touching the ceiling of the chamber.

…10, 15%.

25%.

His mouth opened, but it was hard to tell if he was saying something, or crying out in pain.

30%

50%

55…70%

There was a loud sucking sound, and a blackish, gas-like substance began to emanate from his body.

85%.

90%

The sucking noise grew louder and louder until it became a roar. Then there was a big flash…

100%.

"Extraction complete."

The man was dropped, limp as a rag doll onto the chamber floor, his eyes closed.

The doctor ran hurriedly over to another machine. It was a large box. The top flipped open with a hiss, and there lay a glass tube, filled with black liquid. Firestorm's super-genes.

"This is it!" the doctor crowed. He turned to Nemesis. "Isn't this amazing? Just think of all the possibilities! We'll be rich! We won't have to worry about stuck up super-butts ruining our lives anymore! The world is ours!"

Nemesis smiled under her mask. "You've done a good job, Doctor." She turned to look up at the machine. "Now that we've seen what your ingenious little creation can do, it's time we started phase two. We only have a certain amount of time. The Buyer wants the super-genes in two weeks, or the deal's off.

"Who's first on the list again?" asked the doctor.

"My old friends…" she trailed off, and then turned to face the doctor again.

"Commander and Jetstream."


	2. Chapter 1 : Date Gone Sour

At long last, here is an update to Violet Night. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but severe writer's block, and a very busy school year kept me off of fanfiction. Well, without _further_ delay, here it is! Btw, as you'll see later, this is set three years after the movie.

~Dragonrider94

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Will Stronghold adjusted his tie for the millionth time in the hallway mirror.

"Honey, you look fine!" Josie Stronghold laid a hand on her son's shoulder. She chuckled. "You're driving me crazy!"

"Sorry." He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it down. He took a step back and surveyed the whole ensemble. Tie. Button-down shirt. Sports coat. Khakis.

Not bad.

He turned around to face his mother. "I just want everything to be perfect. It is Valentines Day."

She smiled. "I know." She glanced up at the hall clock. "It's six thirty. You'd better hit the road if you want to be to the dance on time. You don't want to keep Layla waiting."

"Yeah, you're right." He stepped past her into the kitchen, grabbing the keys to his Stingray off the counter. He walked back past her and opened the front door.

"Bye—"

"Don't forget this!" She handed him a small red jewelry box."

"Oh, thanks! Mom, you're a life saver!" He took it from her, and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

He turned and ran off down the sidewalk.

"Bye! Have fun!" she called after him.

"You too!" He called back over his shoulder as he ran down the long side walk.

His restored 1970 Stingray had been a gift from his parents on his seventeenth birthday. He had washed and waxed it earlier that morning and it stood gleaming at the end of the driveway.

He shoved the jewelry box into his pants pocket. He opened the driver's side door and hopped in. He started it, gunning the engine. He closed his door, and pulled out of the driveway.

The furniture and decorations had been cleared out of the main room of the community center. Red and pink streamers hung from the ceiling, and confetti covered the floor. The lights had been turned down to a dim glow. A sign hanging from the ceiling proclaimed "Annual Valentine's Day Community Dance." A stereo played Taylor Swift's "Love Story" through large speakers. The room was filled with teen and a few middle aged couples. A few had wandered onto the dance floor. Most stood around and talked. Some sampled the deserts from the table set up at the far end of the room.

Will and Layla stood at the back of the room, just inside the door.

Layla wore a knee length grey dress that made her green eyes and flaming red hair seem twice as bright as normal. Her red hair was done up in a knot at the back of her neck.

She stood, surveying the guests. Suddenly she pointed excitedly.

"Look, Will! There's Warren and Nicole."

She walked over to join them. Will followed.

Warren wore a button down shirt, nice jeans, and tennis shoes. That was dressed up for him. His shoulder length black hair was done up in a pony tail. Nicole, his girl-friend of three years wore dark slacks, flats, and a button up white blouse. Her long bleached blonde hair hung loose down her back

"Hey." Warren greeted Layla. He nodded to Will.

"Hey guys!" Nicole greeted Will and Layla. She hugged Layla. "You look great!"

Layla smiled "Thanks!"

A twangy country love song came on." See ya in a second, guys. Come on, Will!"

Layla dragged him onto the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist, she put her arm on his shoulder, and they began to sway in time to the music.

She grinned up at him. "Sorry if I surprised you a little there."

He sighed in mock exasperation. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

"Good."

They continued dancing. Soon that song was over, and another began to play. And then another. They just kept dancing.

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights brightened. A man lingered by the stereo. He looked up with a sheepish look on his face.

"Um, hello everyone. Sorry to interrupt the festivities, but the news is on, and I think everyone will want to see this."

He turned, and gestured to someone standing in the doorway. A man wheeled in a T.V. on a metal cart, and plugged it into the stereo's outlet. He turned it on.

It was the local news broadcast.

"Breaking news," Said the blonde female anchor. "A violent large scale heist at the city's large Guardian Bank has sent everyone in the downtown area into a panic. We go live now to Cindy at the bank's grounds on Main Street.

The camera switched to show feed of a brunette reporter. "Thanks Christy. Well, about an hour ago, an unknown man, posing as a bank patron entered the bank lobby. He told the teller he had accidentally left the check he was going to cash in his car. He left the building to get it, but not before dropping a small bundle of explosives into a water fountain. He walked outside and detonated the bomb. The lobby was blown apart, killing all three tellers instantly." There was a video showing the explosion." A large truck unloaded about fifty armed men. They entered the bank. After a brief struggle, they overpowered the custodian, the only person who offered resistance.

"Mean while the police arrived at the scene. However, the thieves announced through a bullhorn that they had the custodian, the bank's president, as well as several other bank employees and a few civilians as hostages, and that they would be shot if the police tried to enter the building." There was video footage of several police cars and officers surrounding the several story building.

"To further prove their point, some busted out windows, and began to fire at the crowd below. The chief of police, saying he did not want to risk lives, pulled a wild card. He called for superheroes. Our own Jetstream and Commander arrived soon at the scene, and entered the building. The crowd waited breathlessly, wanting to know what was happening inside. Time went by, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes, and still there was no word from them. The security cameras show us what happened during that long twenty minutes." The camera cut to the footage. Will saw his parents fighting side by side against thugs in black. Suddenly a slender masked woman walked onto the screen, carrying what looked like a large bazooka. They talked for a second, and then Commander lunged at her. She fired her weapon, and he crumpled to the floor. Another blast and Jetstream fell forward, landing on top of her husband. The girl turned around and gestured to the men that had filed into the hallway behind her. They picked up the limp bodies and walked off camera.

The silence was broken by the reporter's voice. "A few minutes later, a helicopter landed on the rooftop of the building. Men were seen loading it with large bundles of money, and what appeared to be the bodies of the Commander and it took off, leaving behind a wake of destruction and carnage. And so we are left wondering…"

Large writing flashed at the bottom of the screen: 'Commander and Jetstream: Dead or alive?'

And so ends chapter 1! I'm sorry if it sucks, but I needed to get something down to get the story rolling. I basically wrote this all at one time! I promise that I will fix anything that does not make sense, or that is crappy. Please review. I welcome your comments.


	3. Chapter 2 : Fire and Ice

Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

Warren Peace and Nicole Warblitzer walked quietly down the deserted street, hand in hand.

He looked down at Nicole. The moonlight was reflected in her shining white blonde hair, making her look like an angel. His angel.

Dang, she was beautiful.

She realized he was staring at her, and shot him a quizzical look.

Their eyes locked. Her icy blue eyes drew him in, just like always. They were worlds of their own, full of pent up emotion and power. Everyone at school saw her as a bully and a rebel. To everyone else, those eyes said, 'Mess with me, and get your butt kicked!' But Warren had seen the insecurity, the mistrust, and the doubt. He had seen the beauty underneath the cynicism and the anger. And he had loved her from the moment he met her.

The same thing went for Nicole. Everyone at school saw Warren as hateful and explosively angry. Ask any of the teachers where they thought Warren would be in twenty years? Solitary confinement, just like his dad. But Nicole saw a different side of him. He felt different around her. He didn't have to be the bad guy. He could let his walls down.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Then why are you staring at me, silly?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you for a girlfriend."

"Aww." Her eyes softened. She put her arm through his and leaned closer, putting her head on his shoulder. "I was just thinking about how amazing you are, and how much I love you." She looked up with a small smile. He kissed her gently on the hair.

"I love you too."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes before Warren spoke again.

"So, did you enjoy the dance?"

"I did. It was an awesome Valentine's Day!" She paused for a moment. "Shame, what happened to Will's parents, though!"

"Yeah." He agreed. "But, I mean- they're the Commander and Jetstream! They've been through worse. Give them a few days, and they'll be back with their captors in tow, prepackaged for the Police chief to cart away. For life, most likely!"

"Yeah, you're right."

They crossed the deserted intersection that they had come to. In front of them lay the entrance to the housing development where Nicole lived. They hopped up onto the sidewalk and began to walk down.

Nicole lived in the fifth house on the left. They got to the fourth, her next door neighbor. A large delivery truck blocked the driveway.

The house had been vacant for some time, but Nicole saw to her surprise that lights were on.

"Hey, I thought that house was-"began Warren.

"Yeah, so did I." she cut him off. She found it highly unlikely that anyone was moving in at almost 12 on a Saturday night.

Breaking away from Warren, she crept closer. "Come on!" she whispered, waving him on. They crept up behind the truck.

Low, grumbling voices could be heard from the front of the truck.

"This sucks!" complained one. "How come we get stuck out here watching the machine, while they're in there partying it up?"

"This isn't a party, Chuck." Returned the other one irritably. "This is a meeting."

"Whatever!" Chuck spat angrily. "Whose idea was it to have the meeting here, anyway? We're like three miles from the ban—"

"Sssh!"

"What! Do you have a problem with the word _bank_?"

"No, but don't talk about it! What if someone hears us!"

Both of the kids stiffened.

"They're connected to the bank heist!" Nicole whispered hoarsely.

The men continued their conversation.

"It's two minutes to midnight, Stu!" argued Chuck. "Nobody's awake to hear us! No one's stupid enough to be up at this hour!"

"Ya never know." Said Stu ominously.

"Alls I was tryin' to say," Chuck said in a heated whisper, "Is that we are holding a meeting of some of the top criminal minds in the country, in the middle of a million dollar housing development! And we, my dear friend, are sitting in plain sight three miles from the bank we just helped to rob!"

"So!"

"So! We're sitting ducks! We should be miles away! Our faces were seen!"

"Maybe we shoulda used those ski masks after all."

"Ya think!"

"It was hot." Stu whined. "Plus, I'm allergic to polyester!"

"Oh, go cry me a river!" Chuck snapped.

"Hey, don't blame me!" said Stu defensively. "If it weren't for the Boss and that Kenji guy, we wouldn't be here!"

"Was the meeting Kenji's idea?"

"Yeah. He said it was the perfect spot. The house is condemned because of all the water damage on the ground floor. He said no one would suspect us of coming here."

"But what the heck was so urgent, that we HAD to have a meeting at freaking twelve o'clock at night!"

"It was to discuss progress or something like that." Said Stu. "It was also to pick out his assistants for the war-thinger. He says every army needs officers and commanders. Something like that anyway. It sounded cooler when he said it."

"Oh."

"Hey, they shouldn't be too much longer. The Boss was getting pretty antsy to get back to the lab, and start testing on those supers we nabbed today!"

"Shut up!" Chuck yelled violently.

"What!"

"The bank thing may have been bad, but you **really** can't talk about that!" There was a whacking sound, and Stu whimpered loudly.

They were silent. A light shone dimly in the darkened bay window on the front of the house. The dark silhouette of a thin bony man came into view.

"Get down!" Nicole squealed. They shrank out of sight.

"Look! Now you got us in trouble!" Chuck whispered frantically.

"Will you relax? Everything's fine. They're just done with their meeting, that's all."

The man disappeared out of the window. Nicole and Warren stood back up.

They needed to get out of there. This wasn't good at all-

"Alright, now-"

Chuck silenced him.

"Now what!" asked Stu in exasperation.

"I think we're being watched."

"Look, you really need to relax, dude!"

"Ssh!"

Stu stuck his head out his window. He brought it back in again and turned to his partner." There's _nothing _out there."

Warren was getting tired of standing in one position. He needed to move. Suddenly, a bad cramp seized his neck. He rotated his head back and forth, trying to get rid of the discomfort.

Where there had been nothing before, a pony tail came into view at the back of the truck. Chuck took a second glance in the rear view mirror just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There it was again!

Triumphantly, he threw open the driver side door, and leapt out of the truck.

"Wait, where are you-?" But Stu was ignored.

Nicole heard the sound of the door slam. There was no place to run. No place to hide.

"What do we do!" she mouthed frantically in the darkness.

Her house was only a few yards away-

Chuck rounded the back of the truck.

"Gotcha!"

Without even thinking, Nicole lashed out with her hand. Crystals of living ice flowed from her fingertips, catching the man in the chest. He gurgled and gasped in shock momentarily. It stopped as his figure solidified, his skin turning an icy blue. He was frozen.

"What in the-!"

The two whirled around to face Stu. He was a thin man in his twenties, brandishing a gun that looked like a castoff from Solar Quest, that spacey, futuristic cartoon that Warren had watched when he was a kid. He stood there, gawking at them, as though unsure of what to do.

"Run, Warren!" Nicole started to make a bolt for freedom. She stopped, and both whirled around as another door opened. A thin Asian man in a business suit was dashing down the front walk of the house.

"Shoot them, Stuart!" he screeched in a clipped accent. "Shoot them, or I'll shoot you!"

They turned back to face Stu.

"Warren!" Nicole screamed. A column of fire erupted from Warren's hands at Stu.

Stu pulled the trigger.

A burst of purple energy shot from the gun. It caught the fire halfway, almost seeming to eat it up. The fire dissipated. There was a flash of light. A sensation hit Nicole unlike anything she had every felt before. It felt like being hit by a train. She felt herself falling.

Warren-

Someone help-!

-what's happening?

It felt like she landed, and something hard hit her head.

She knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4 : Skeletons

Okay, I know there were some questions about the last chapter. Not to worry, all questions will be answered in this chapter. Also, for those of you who were wondering, Solar Quest is a kind of Star Trek/Star Wars crossover that my cousin and I created. Thank you Heiryuu and Maiqu for your reviews. They were greatly appreciated. And to answer your comment Heiryuu, this takes place three years from the events of the movie. The gang is in their senior year. Although that hasn't come into play yet, it will later in the story. Without further adieu, ladies and gentlemen, I present chapter four: Skeletons!

Chapter Four : Skeletons

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Nicole's eyes fluttered open. Everything was a blur of bright colors and light.

_Where was she?_

Slowly, her eyes began to focus. She was surrounded by a large entanglement of tubes, cords and i.v.s, all attached to her somewhere.

She was lying in a strange, bulky bed.

She felt extremely discombobulated and not in charge of her mental faculties.

_Focus. C'mon._

She was in a hospital room. _Why was she in the hospital?_

It was deserted as far as she could see. She fumbled around beside her. Where was the button thingy that controlled the bed?

Unable to locate it, she tried to sit up. Severe, debilitating pain shot through her body.

"Oh, thank God!" said a familiar voice. "Stephen, come here! She's awake!"

Nicole sank back onto the pillows. Footsteps clicked across the hard floor, and soon the faces of her parents were hovering over her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Stephen asked his daughter, concern in his voice.

"Oh, we were so worried!" Lisa Warblitzer said, tears in her voice and on the verge of hysterics. "Do you hurt at all? Do we need to get the nurse? What happened to you? We-" She stopped herself. "Talk to me, baby! Are you all right?"

Nicole found it hard to form words. Her tongue felt like cotton, and she had to concentrate to form the words.

"Are you okay?" said her mom again, her voice rising in panic.

Nicole nodded.

"All right, well I'm getting the nurse or the doctor anyway. Just to make sure!" she whirled around to walk away. Steve grabbed his wife's arm. "One thing at a time, hon! Give her a few minutes to sort things out and get comfortable. She seems fine. Are you okay, kiddo?"

Nicole nodded again.

"There. See?"

Lisa rolled her eyes in frustration. "Fine." Nicole could hear her mumbling something about "stupid men" under her breath.

"How's W-Warren?" Nicole managed to choke out.

"He's fine-" her mom began.

"If Nicole is in suitable condition, I think it's time to discuss the events of last night." The voice was smooth and deep, with a thick British accent. Her parents turned to look at the speaker. There were heavy footfalls as he walked across the room to join them. Both of her parents moved to the side to make room for him at her bedside.

He was a thin, bony man with large hands, big eyes, and high cheekbones. He looked to be in his late forties and was beginning to lose his hair. He was dressed casually in a buttondown shirt, khakis and a sports jacket.

"Is this really necessary right now, Mr. McGregor?" asked Lisa tightly.

"Lis', we need to find out what happened." Steve returned firmly."If someone or something attacked Nicki and Warren, I want them off the street. I don't want them roaming freely. If we let them go, then Nicki or someone else might be hurt worse or even killed!"

Lisa gave an exasperated sigh of assent. "All right."

"Nicole, I am Police Detective Damian McGregor. I moved here to the States a few years ago, and I am currently serving on the police force here in the city. I need to ask you a few questions about last night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Will Stronghold hadn't slept in two days. He sat in the dining room at the empty table, phone in hand.

"Come on! Give me something, anything!" He cried out angrily at the wall.

He had heard nothing. This wasn't like them. They were the Commander and Jetstream. Like, two of the most powerful superheroes in history. They didn't just get kidnapped! And if that ever happened, they

didn't stick around! Nope, they would show up the next day, dragging the villain and their evil minions by the ears. Things would be all ready for the police to take over.

He was scared.

Government officials had shown up later that night. After asking him a few vague questions, they had left, saying, "we'll let you know when we find anything." He was also under house arrest of sorts.

He got up and looked out the window at the police officer that sat at the entrance of the small driveway, watching the house and everyone who came and went. The idea was that if someone was trying to get at the Strongholds, then they could protect Will from future attacks until they could find the Commander and Jetstream.

A familiar redhead came walking down the sidewalk.

The officer got out of his car and stopped Layla. After talking to her for a few minutes, he let her go, and she walked up towards the house.

About a minute later there was a knock at the door.

"It's open."

She let herself in and walked into the dining room.

She looked at him for a moment, concern on her face. "You look terrible! When was the last time you slept?"

"That's not important." He mumbled.

"Yes, it is, Will. Have you eaten?"

Silence.

"All right, I'll see if I can cook you up something." She walked into the kitchen. He followed.

"I can't eat, Layla! My parents are out there! I have to do something!"

"Will, they'll be back soon. Just like always! And plus you've got the government and the police out looking—"

"And doing absolutely no good!"

"Will—"

"Layla, you know this isn't normal! There's been no criminal activity for the past three years. Everyone's locked up, and we've had peace for years! You don't just walk up to the Commander, shoot him, and walk away with his body slung over your shoulder! That's not normal! Who is this person!"

She sighed. "I don't know. I really don't."

Her phone beeped. She pulled it out, reading the text message.

"Something's happened to Nicole and Warren. They're at the County General. It sounds bad!"

"I can't leave the house."

She bit her lip, thinking hard. Her face brightened suddenly with an idea.

"Do you think we can hitch a ride with your police friend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A hand, which could barely be seen in the dusky half-light, pulled a chain and the single light bulb turned on.

The Commander blinked in discomfort as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around for Jetstream. She was nowhere to be seen. He was alone.

A slender, curvaceous figure dressed in purple spandex stepped out of the shadows. Her face was completely hidden by a mask.

"Hello." She said coldly.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily. "What do you want with us?"

"You mean you don't remember me, Steven?" she asked, an icey but teasing tone to her voice.

No-

"Maybe I need to jog your memory." She reached up and tugged on the mask. Brunette hair cascaded down across her face.

"Oh dear God!"

_Katherine._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She couldn't remember anything. Nicole wracked her brain over and over, but there was a void. The events of the previous night were gone. She remembered the dance, walking home and then – nothing. She had woken up here. That was the last thing she knew.

The detective sighed. "Alright, well, thank you for trying. You get some rest now. Maybe Mr. Peace will have some answers for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I could get in trouble for this!" said the officer.

"We really appreciate it." Said Layla.

Will wasn't listening. Something strange was afoot. They needed answers they needed to get to the hospital.

Hope you guys liked this! Please tell me what you think! Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5 : Over My Dead Body

Sorry it has taken so long for a new installment – we just moved a few weeks ago and I have been too busy to write for the past little bit. However, things have started moving really well and I am pumped for future installments! Tell me what you think!

~dragonrider94

Blast from the Past

"BRRIINGGG!"

Sarah Kelly turned around from the pot she was tending on the stovetop, brushed the shoulder-length white hair out of her face, and strode to where the white corded phone hung on the wall.

She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said in her usual perky voice.

There was no response. Just heavy, steady breathing.

"Hello?" she started to pull the phone away from her ear. Just some stupid kid prank calling-

"Yeah. It's me." Sarah stiffened. The voice was female. Smooth and cold – and all too familiar.

"What do _you_ want?" The perkiness vanished from her voice. It was replaced by pure disgust and…hatred. To look at her, one wouldn't have expected that the bright, happy elderly woman was capable of feeling such things. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Look," she said tersely," I don't have all day. I have better things to do!"

"Yeah, I missed you too!" the caller said sarcastically.

"You have a lot of nerve, calling my house!" Sarah snapped. "Make it quick!"

" Trust me, I don't want this conversation to go on any longer then necessary!"

"Yeah, yeah! What – do – you - want?"

"You have a week left with Chris. At the end of that week, you will bring him and a suitcase carrying only his important belongings to the abandoned house at 422 Natalie Lane."

"Don't you think we should leave that up to him-?"

"You will bring him. This won't be like the other times. If anything goes wrong, I'll kill George."

"You don't scare me."

"I'll do it. You know I'll do it."

"I don't doubt you. But so help me, I am not going to feed that poor boy to the wolves! If necessary, George and I will die to protect him. We will. You know we will. We love him. We love him more than you ever did, you witch!"

The caller sighed. "Well, that may be what it will have to come to. I'll give you one chance. Come Saturday at 11. Come alone. Don't even think about calling the police."

There was a click and the line went dead.

Slowly, she hung up the phone. She stood there, transfixed, staring at it for several minutes.

A door slammed, and in a few seconds, her sixteen year old grandson came bounding up the stairs into the kitchen. "Hey Gramma!" he said.

He was well built and muscular, just like his grandfather. The chestnut hair was from her family. But those unnerving violet eyes –

Those were from his mother.

He gave her an absent minded peck on the cheek as he passed, and flashed that bright, mischievous grin. "Are you with us?" he joked good naturedly.

He dropped his backpack to the floor and walked over to the fridge. He opened it and began to rummage around inside. "Did you have a good day?" he asked over his shoulder. When there was no response, he turned around.

"Gramma?"

She stood still, staring out into space.

His smile faded. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, walking quickly towards her.

She shook herself out of her stupor. She looked at him. She did her best to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her large blue eyes were filled with sadness. _Something was definitely wrong!_

"I'm fine, dear. I'm just…thinking."

"Are you sure?" he asked, not convinced.

"Y-yes." She nodded vigorously, and almost looked like she was trying to convince herself of that fact.

"Maybe you better lay down!" He said with concern in his voice. "You look like you're going to be sick!"

"I'm fine, son. Really." She smiled. It was forced, but almost looked genuine.

"Well, okay." He smiled back tentatively.

"Would you like some cookies?" she asked, trying her best to sound like her usual bubbly self. " I did some baking today."

"Sure, I guess. Chocolate chip?"

"You bet!"

She walked to the cabinet and opened it. She took an extraordinarily long time, fiddling with the container. She didn't want him to see her eyes, filling with tears. _Stop it!_ She chided herself.

_Chocolate chip. They were Chris's favorite cookie. He said they were the best cookies in the world! Was this going to be the last time she made them for him? The last time they sat together, dunking a large plate of them in tall glasses of ice cold milk, talking about their day and whiling the time away 'til George got home for dinner?_

She quavered. Her chin shook, and she felt a tear form at the corner of her eye.

No! She would let him see her cry!

"Gramma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She huffed shortly.

_But they're going to take my baby away! They're going to take my boy away! She and George had never even told him the story. The circumstances surrounding his birth. Those horrible people – those scientists – they will do terrible things to him!_

It was then she made her descision.

She was just one little old lady, and George was just one little old man. But under no circumstances was she going to let that psychopathic woman and her evil cronies take her baby from her! She wasn't going to let him become their lab rat! He was growing into a wonderful and strong young man, sure. But while there was still life in her, she was going to do everything she could to protect him!

_Bring it on, baby!_

She sniffed back the tears and turned around, turning on the smile as well.

"Here you go!"

That was Monday.

XXXXXXXX

_Sorry…I know that was REALLY short and it seems like this has nothing to do with the story. It is, however, a huge part of the story, and it just didn't flow well with the rest of the chapter. I split them, and I will post the other one soon. Let me know how I did and ask any questions you may have. I will answer as many as I can, but I don't want to spoil the end!_


	6. Chapter 6 : Breaking Point

My apologies for not updating sooner! This is a "double issue" chapter, probably about twice the length of my normal chapters. Hopefully it will explain some loose ends. Without further adieu, Chapter 6!

Chapter Six : Breaking Point

_ 28 years ago._

_ 1982. Steve and Kate's honeymoon. Their room in the Castel Sant'Angelo, Rome, Italy._

They lay, nestled under the blankets, tired from long hours of lovemaking. Kate lay against his bare chest, and his strong arms held her close.

She looked up. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me." The voice was quiet, tender, but it held a tone of urgency and – fear?

"Honey," he said huskily. "I love you so much. I don't even want to think about something like that! And I don't want you to talk like that either!" His voice caught, and he looked at her. "I don't think I could live without you." he said quietly. "My love for you will never change. That's a promise!" He leaned forward, kissing her neck hard and passionately.

This answer satisfied her.

XXXXX

Several weeks went by. They returned home, basking in their honeymoon glow. Reality struck, though, and life began in earnest for the new Mr. and Mrs. Steve Stronghold.

Something was bothering Kate. She still hadn't told him her the secret. He still believed the lies – believed that she was completely normal.

He'd believe anything she told him. She was amazed that she had gotten away with it this long without slipping up. Just luck, she guessed.

It was a muggy Saturday afternoon when it happened.

She was sitting the cramped bedroom of their tiny townhouse, trying to stay out of the 90 degree outdoors and stay cool.

Then it happened – again.

Her eyes burned with an unholy purple fire. She snarled like rabid dog. She looked like somekind of demon straight from hell.

"It's good to be back." said an icy voice. It did not belong to her, but she spoke the words.

"No! Go away, you freak!" She screeched.

She shut her eyes, and hot tears began to spill out.

The voice spoke in her head. "Now, now! It's not nice to call people names!" It laughed, taunting her. "And let's not forget – _you_ are the freak. It is me, true, but I am an inseperable part of you. I am the dark side, the Mr. Hyde to your Dr. Jekyll."

"Thank you for enlightening me." Kate said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The voice stopped momentarily. Then Kate felt her mental defenses give way, like a dam to the fury of a hurricane. Then her mind was flooded by that same presence - "Dark Me," as she had come to refer to it.

Sweat began to pour from every pore on her body. Her hands burned, like she had just shoved them into a pot of boiling water. Icy fingers of pain shot through her head. Her back felt like a million needles were stabbing at her. Her eyes felt like they would sear out of their sockets.

She held her eyes clamped shut, fingers clawing at the arms of the easy chair, trying to hold back the energy that was coursing through her veins.

"Evil." said the voice. " You are an inherently evil being."

"No! No – I'm a g-good person!"

"Evil." insisted the voice. "Evil. Evil. Evil."

"No! No, I'm not!"

"There is not a trace of anything good or desirable in you." The voice continued.

"No. N-No. No."

"I am evil. I am you. Therefore you are evil."

"No!" Kate sobbed in hysteria. "You are Satan! The devil, you hear me!" she spat. "You never were a part of me! And – and I don't have to listen to you!"

"Power." said the voice coldly. " You are a powerful being. A goddess among men." It hissed.

"No! No, no, no!" she sobbed brokenly. "Leave me alone!"

"And you will use that power to serve me."

"I would never!" she said tersely. And yet, she – she knew it wasn't true. It had happened before, it would happen again. She could feel it's power, it's presence. It was there, enveloping her – her mind, her body, her soul! She was weakening – fading, as it squeezed the life and the will to fight out of her. It was in control. She was fighting a losing battle.

And yet she had to keep fighting -

"Kill." said the voice. "You will kill."

Images flooded her mind.

Bodies. Many bodies. Disemboweled bodies. Blood, gore, and refuse. Knives, long and bloody knives. Gunfire.

Someone screamed. A stomach churning, blood curdling cry of pure terror.

The screams of a dying soul.

Something else gave way inside of her. It filled her, and began to eat away at her. It was like a poison. She began to lose herself in it.

"My name is Katharine Anne Kelly Stronghold. I was born August 16th, 1962..." her voice trailed off.

"You are mine. Mine-mine-mine!"

A strange desire filled her. Bloodlust.

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

Yes. She would kill for the voice!

"Yes."

But then another voice filled her. Quiet and gentle, but persistent.

"No."

"No, no, no!"

Echoes of herself. "Kate - "

She steeled herself, clutching frantically at the tattered pieces of her individuality. It hovered above her, like a nightmare.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" it shrieked.

"No – I – Can't!"

It felt like someone had just set off a bomb inside of her – like it was tearing apart her insides.

"I'll get you next time!"

Then it was gone.

XXXXXX

Edna Moser was an 80 + year old busybody. She was too old to work, and she had no family, having never married. She sat at home with her multitude of cats, knitted, and played bridge with her gossiping old lady friends.

Today, she sat on her front porch, spying at the little house next door through an ancient pair of binoculars.

She had been hearing some aweful noises for a few hours. It had sounded like someone crying out, and there had been several loud crashes. That Mrs. Stronghold (what was her first name? Not sure. Cora? Candice?) was home alone. Maybe she was in some kind of trouble!

She hadn't gotten to know the young couple that well, but she definitely found them strange. Well, he was fine. A little air headed, maybe, and definitely the flashy, yuppy type. But he was a good businessman and a hard worker – that's what Clara Thompson's son Charlie said. He worked with young Stronghold at that bank downtown. But his wife was strange. Edna wasn't sure of the specifics, but there definitely was something wrong with her. Maybe she was terminally ill with a severe illness, like cancer. Maybe she was insane!

If only she knew how right she was.

She looked over as another crash echoed through the window.

Oh, she just had to know!

XXXXX

Kate clawed at the carpet, trying to drag herself across the living room.

_Must get to the phone!_

She made it around the corner, and onto the hard, linoleum floor of the dining room. There it was, hanging on the wall. She didn't think she had the strength to stand and reach it.

_Come on, girl!_

She steeled herself, forcing her legs to work. She clawed at the wall, trying to pull herself up. There! She reached for it, just as her legs buckled and she fell like a sack of potatoes onto the hard floor. Still, she had managed to knock it loose and it dangled loosely from the cord.

She sat, grabbed it, and leaning against the wall, pecked out the digits of a familiar phone number.

The phone rang three times. Then there was a click.

"Hello?"

All she could do was sob.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, mom." she whimpered. "It's happening again."

Sarah Kelly's voice took on a tender, motherly tone.

"Oh, baby!" she said with concern. "Are you alright? Was it a bad one? Is Steve there?"

"Uh-"

"Well, I'll be right over!" Sarah stated hurriedly. "Do you need -?"

"No, mom! It's fine, really!"

"But, I-"

"Really!" Kate insisted emphatically.

"Well, okay." She could tell by her voice that her mother was not convinced, and a little hurt as well.

_ Sarah saw once again the scared 11 year old waiting breathlessly for the doctor's verdict._

_ He trudged glumly into the exam room. He stood there looking from one parent to the other, and finally at the little girl petrified with fear._

_ He began slowly. "It – it appears to a very strong form of schizophrenia. It personifies through her rather extraordinary abilities. It is one of the most severe cases of schizophrenia ever seen." He cleared his throat nervously. "For right now, I think the best thing that we can do is get her started on __a_ _run of meds. I'll get her set up with a child psychiatrist or counselor. Perhaps some kind of therapy or- or rehab."_

_ "And what about long term?" Sarah asked softly. "What can you do to treat it permenantly?"_

_ There was a moment's silence. He simply stared at them._

_ "Nothing." he said gruffly, the vaguest hint of tears in his deep voice. He shook his head. "There's nothing we can do." He looked at George and Sarah. "I can give her all the drugs you want, but I can't make it go away. I'm sorry."_

_ He looked forlornly at her. "There is reason for everything. Remember that, little girl." _

_ Then he turned and walked out of the room._

_ The adorable little face, lit up with a single spark of hope, darkened at his words._

_ She looked down at her hands, and one lonely tear slid down her cheek._

_ Her dreams, her world, were shattered._

_ Sarah walked over to her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Are you all right, sweetie?"_

_ Kate looked up at her, her face wet with tears. She said nothing, just shook her head no. Her chin quivered, and she threw herself around Sarah's waist, collapsing into violent sobs._

_ Sarah choked out a tiny sob. She tried, willed herself to hold back for Katie's sake. But in the end, she lost. Her shoulders began to shake. She bent down, holding Katie close, and cried softly into her hair. She felt an arm envelope both of them. She looked up. The usually reserved George's face was wet with tears. _

_ He held them both, and let them cry._

_ Sarah remembered her brave, little speech to her daughter as they left the hospital. _

_ "I want you to understand something. If you want drugs or a counselor to help you through this, that's perfectly fine with your father and I. But do not feel like you have to. I know it feels like it's controlling you, but it doesn't have to. You can overcome this, even though I know that seems pretty dang busted impossible right now. And- and don't feel like you have to change who you are in order for us to accept you. You are you. Wonderful incredible you – even with all of your bumps and bruises, but heck, everyone's got a few of those! And it's our job as your parents to love you unconditionally – no matter what, no questions asked. I promise right now, Katie Bee, that from now on, no matter what happens – your father and I will always be there for you."_

_ "Promise?" asked the tear stained Katie, looking up at her._

_ "Promise."_

_ "Pinky promise?" Katie repeated, holding out her pinky._

_ Sarah looked at it for a second, then smiled broadly. She reached out, locking her finger around her daughter's._

_ "Pinky promise!"_

"Mom?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"Nothing, you just sounded like you zoned out on me."

"I'm sorry." Sarah sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can tell me everything is going to be alright, that I'm going to wake up and all the bad dreams will be over. Just like you did when I was little – remember?"

"I remember." said Sarah softly, smiling through the tears that had begun to fall. She changed the subject abruptly, as something occurred to her.

"You haven't told Steve yet, have you?"

Kate's face darkened. "No." Fresh tears began to stream down her face. "I'm afraid, mom! What if it changes how he feels about me? What if he leaves me!"

Sarah sighed. "I know. That possibility is always there, but he deserves to know. You're his partner – his other half. You can't keep secrets from him anymore. And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Your father and I did not want this marriage for you. Sure, he was a great guy! We couldn't have asked for a better son in law! But we also wanted to continue to protect you – from yourself, from the world. We wanted to protect both of you. But you fought. You told us that he could protect you just as well as we could. You insisted that he loved you with all his heart. You believed in him. Hold onto that faith that you have in him. It will help you when the time comes that you have to tell him."

"Thanks." she whispered softly. "And, mom - ?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes, dear?"

"I-I love you!" Kate choked out. She lost control of herself, and collapsed into gut wrenching, broken sobs. "I love you so much!"

Then the tears began to fall for Sarah, pooling at the corners of her bright eyes and running gently down her cheeks – a little piece of her heart being torn out with each cry.

Steve parked the Cutlass Sierra in the driveway just like any other day. He turned the car off, and just sat there for a second. It had been a long day. It was great to be able to come home, to unplug the phone, and have a romantic evening with his wonderful wife, away from the bank and it's stresses – and his _other_ job.

He swung the door open and hopped out. He jogged up the side walk and leaped up onto the porch. He opened the screen door.

_That's odd_. He thought. Usually she was here to greet him. Oh well, she was probably busy. He shrugged it off, opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called cheerily.

There was no response. No sound at all; it was as silent as death.

"Katie?" he called, walking across the living room. "Are you home?"

There was a sniffling sound. "I'm in here." said a hoarse voice.

Concerned, he strode briskly around the corner and into the dining room, following the voice. He wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

"Oh dear God!" He breathed, jumping back. "What happened to you?" He bent down beside her. "Are you all right!"

She looked up at him, eyes full of pain.

"We – we need to talk."

_Two months later~_

_ The Joint, a bar in the downtown area._

Steve sat alone at the bar, staring out into space, a doleful look on his face. The bartender, round, bulbous man, stopped next to him, looking at him inquisitively.

"Can I get ya anything?" he asked.

Steve shook his head.

The bartender sighed. "Suit yourself." He moved down to help the next customer.

The Joint wasn't a crazy-wild, raucous, partying kinda bar. The patrons milled about eating, drinking and chatting merrily, all of it milling together into a gentle hum. It was a great place to think.

He looked down at his right hand, twisting the gold wedding band around on his finger. He thought about it and everything that it signified. Before he met Kate, he had this preconcieved idea that marriage was a free ride, where everything was all hearts and flowers and that everything went just peachy. But all this with Kate – well, it sent those ideas up in flames!

Not that he was having doubts, mind you! He had sworn his undying love and devotion to his wife, his soul mate. Still-

A loud shout broke the gentle murmur of voices.

"Stevie!"

Steve turned around. The man who had just entered the bar was walking towards him.

He was about average height, with short sandy hair, a jovial air about him, and smiling brown eyes. He ran up and planted himself on the stool next to Steve.

Lt. James Farrell, MPD. Jamie worked with the police department, and he and Steve often collaborated on several cases.

Jamie's smile quickly faded as he sensed that something was wrong. "What's eating you, man?"

"Nothing." Steve grunted.

"Trouble with Kate again?"

Steve sighed and turned to face Jamie. "Yeah, the meds aren't working. She's had three or four huge attacks in the last few weeks. It's getting worse."

Jamie whistled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That sucks. Maybe it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to get out of there!"

"No!" It came out slightly nastier than he intended. Jamie threw up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just saying! I was bogged down, my life was falling apart. Then Penny and I split – I was like a new man!"

"I'm not leaving her."

"Well, just keep in mind – she deserves doctors, nurses, and orderlies that can look after her and fulfill her every need. You deserve to have your freedom back, and not have to worry about her.

Steve stood up, squared his shoulders, and looked Jamie in the eye. "As good as it sounds, I'm going to see this through." He turned around and walked away.

It did sound pretty darn good!

XXXXXXXX

Kate stood staring out the window. Ordinarily, this earth shattering news would have been the best thing that she could have heard. But she found it terrifying.

She was pregnant.

What would she tell Steve. Better yet, what would he think?

No matter what was in store, she had an eerie premonition that their lives would never be the same.

XXXXXXXX

_9 ½ months later_

_ 8 in the morning._

Violence. Hatred. Brutal animosity.

You're an animal. Animal! That's what you are.

She walked to the dresser, opened the bottom drawer, pushed the clothes aside, and pulled out a large wad of cloth.

She unfolded it. It was her pet project, something that she had been working on for the past few months : a large, purple jumpsuit and a matching ski mask.

It was time to kill.

XXXXXXXX

_Later that night..._

The contractions were getting closer and closer. It was only a matter of time. Steve was nervous, running here and there, tending to her every need. Every few minutes he ran in, wanting to know how she was doing.

Suddenly the phone rang. He dashed into the kitchen to get it.

"Hello!"

"Yes. Yes, I see." A pause. "No, I'm afraid I won't be able to help tonight. But-"

"Steve? Steve!" she hissed.

"What?" he snapped, peering around the corner, his hand around the phone.

"Work?"

He nodded.

"You can take it."

"What!" he whispered incredulously.

"Just tell them you'll be there!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

He uncovered the phone. "Uh, I'll be right there." Walking into the kitchen, there was a click as he hung it up.

He walked back into the living room. "What gives? Don't you want me to be there when we bring little Steve Junior into the world?"

She smiled. "You have a job to do, mister. I'm just a phone call away. If I go into labor, the mighty Commander can be by my side in an instant!"

He just stared at her for a few moments. She could tell from his face that he was beginning to cave. Finally, he sighed. "All right, you win."

She smiled. "But you are to call Edna if you have any trouble at all!" he interjected. "And call me right after that!" he said with a smile.

"I will!" she grinned back. "Now get going!" she shooed him off.

He nodded, and started to walk away. He ran back and kissed her roughly. "I love you!" Then he ran away, not saying anymore, to save the city yet again.

Her eyes glowed with purple light, and the loving smile was replaced with a sadistic grin.

It was time.

It just barely fit over her pregnant body. A flash of reason seized her.

"What are you doing?" she asked herself. "You can't do anything like this! You're nine months pregnant!" Then the power seized her body like a spasm of pain, and all sense of self disappeared. The voices filled her head like a chorus of demons.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

She pulled the ski mask down over her face.

She was Kate Stronghold no more. She was Mentalia!

Lt. Jamie Farrell and Police Detective Josie Jenko were off duty. They languished against the side of Jamie's patrol car, chatting and laughing. Suddenly Josie's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"All right. We're on our way!"

XXXXXX

The building burst into flames, and above all the screams, there was maniacal laughter.

Kate soared above the city using her mental powers. It was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. She lashed out, relinquishing all control. Employing her power to its max.

She was powerful and she knew it!

She soared high, and then banked, diving down towards the street. She shoot her hands out behind her. Cars, trucks, people went flying before her might. She was like a goddess!

And then something hit her like a ton of bricks.

She slammed into the ground. It was Steve.

With just a thought, she flung him away into the street. She sat up, cracking her neck. He got up, coming at her again. He grabbed her, pinning back her arms in his vice-like grip. She had forgotten how strong he was.

"So you're the Commander, hmm?" she laughed.

"Yeah – I don't think I've had the pleasure!" Steve snapped.

"Oh, we've met before!" she cackled. "Now let – me – GO!" She didn't lift a finger, but he shot away from her like a rocket, colliding with the side of a parked car.

She stood. "You can't stop me – no one can!" She shot up into the sky, leaving him behind.

She soared away.

She crossed the city, wrecking havoc as she went. She blew by an apartment complex, just as it burst into flame. A chorus of screams burst from the inside.

A skyscraper joined it a few minutes later. Soon, the whole skyline was on fire.

Emergency vehicles had begun to arrive at the scene. The wail of sirens and flashing strobe lights filled the night.

A patrol car slid to a stop along the curb next to a small deli. The doors flew open, and Jamie and Josie were out in an instant.

A dark blur could be seen zooming along through the glowing night sky.

Josie leaped into action.

_Where's a phone booth when you need one? _She thought, smiling to herself.

Minutes let, she charged out of the deli's tiny bathroom, no longer Josie Jenko. She was Jetstream. Jamie met her as she charged out of the glass door. He grabbed her arm.

"You be careful out there!" He warned her. He sighed, nodding to her. "Best of luck!" He let her go. She reached up and pecked him gently on the cheek. And then, she took off into the sky.

"Need a lift?"

She swooped down on the figure standing in the middle of the intersection, snatching him up like a hawk does it's prey.

Steve thrashed around momentarily until he realized who it was. "Oh, thanks for the help!" he yelled.

"Don't mention it. Where to?"

"Follow that woman."

They made up their plan as they went.

Suddenly Steve heard a voice in his head.

_So, have you figured it out yet?_ There was laughter, a long stream of maniacal laughter.

That voice...No, there was no way.

_You need to stop this, whoever you are!_

_ I'll stop when I'm done having my fun! _More laughter.

He didn't respond. She was directly below them, standing on a rooftop.

_Why don't you come down and play?_

An invisible force grabbed at him, pulling him out of Josie's grasp.

"Aaahhhh!"

He was falling through the air, the cement of the rooftop coming up fast. He braced himself, preparing to die. At the last possible second, she took off, and he jerked away, following her like a magnet.

_Come on! Come play my games with me! Let's see who can be the first to destroy the city!_ Her laugh was like a child's, high pitched and on the verge of hysteria.

The pregnant stomach...no, it couldn't be!

They soared up, higher, and higher. She pulled him close to her.

"You still haven't guessed, have you?" She reached up, and pulled the mask away from her face.

_Kate._

_ Oh, no!_

"You know, my whole life I've been hiding from who I really am. Afraid to embrace myself, to love myself. But I'm sick of that! This is who you married, Steve! Not Kate! Not a schizophrenic! Not a freak! You married the Devil, and now, he's gonna kill you!"

She reached up a hand to his face.

The temperature of his suit began to rise. Very fast. It began to hiss. Agonizing pain shot through his body. She was melting it too him! And he was powerless to do anything about it. He was being held by invisible shackles.

Suddenly, something slammed into them. Kate's concentration broke. A look of horror passed over her face as she realized what was happening. Hands grabbed at Steve, and Kate began to freefall. For some reason, she didn't catch herself. She just kept falling.

"Got you!" It was Jetstream.

"We have to go after her. That's my wife!" he yelled back to her.

Jetstream banked, hugging Steve close to her, and dived.

They shot downwards like a rocket. Slowly they began to gain ground between them and the falling purple form of Kate.

"THERE!" Steve grabbed frantically at Kate's arm, and enveloped her, just in the nick of time.

Jetstream hovered briefly over the pavement before touching down. She stepped back an inch or two, ready to jump to Steve's defense should Kate attack him again.

He knelt down on one knee, holding the fragile figure of the woman he loved, her head in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing!" he demanded, tears of worry and fear falling down his cheeks. "And wh-what...you- you didn't tell me-!"

He half expected her to lash out at him, but he saw that she was crying.

She shook her head, opening her mouth, but no sound came out.

"What?" he asked, gentler this time.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"It's all right, honey!" he pulled her close, but she pushed away. "What's the matter?"

"There's no time for that!" she said dully.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I don't have – have a lot of t-time left." she spluttered through a fresh wave of tears.

"No!" Steve cried, pulling her into his chest, and holding her tight. "Don't you dare say something like that!"

"Steve." she cleared her throat, steadying her voice. "I need you to be strong, to listen to me!"

"Okay." He let her go, so that he could look into her eyes.

"I don't want you to worry about me." She said. "I don't have a lot of time. But I want you to save my baby. Please!"

Steve nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

He looked up at Jetstream. She nodded. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXX

Sarah Kelly sat at her kitchen table alone, thinking.

Suddenly, an odd sensation went through her. A prickling at the back of her neck. Pain at her temples, and a familiar voice spoke to her.

_I need you, Mama!_

XXXXXXXX

The emergency room of County General was a hubbub of activity.

Jetstream touched down in the parking lot and started running before her feet even hit the pavement. Behind her, she could hear the wailing squad car carrying Jamie and Steve swerve into the parking lot. She through the door open and ran into the building.

"Excuse me, I've got a pregnant woman here!" she called to the receptionist. After a few quick commands, doctors, nurses, and orderlies appeared out of nowhere, taking Kate in hand.

"She's in good hands." the receptionist assured her.

XXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Kate was clad in a hospital gown, laying on a hospital bed, and being shuttled down a hallway at break neck speed. Doctors and nurses hovered around her, hooking up I.V.'s and other tubes and machines.

She weaved in and out of consciousness.

"Kill-"

"Kill, kill!" It was a tiny, hoarse whisper now.

Her eyes began to glow with a purple light.

"Something is happening to her!" exclaimed one of the nurses.

Everything was covered in blood – or so it seemed to Kate. _Kill! Kill! Kill!_

But before the voice became strong enough, she fought back.

"No!" she screamed. She sat up in the bed.

"Ma'am, everthing is going to be all right! Right now I just need you to relax for me! Okay?" cried one of the nurses, trying to settle her down, pushing her back down onto the bed.

_What do you mean, no?_ The voice asked with derision. _You are mine! You have no choice in the matter! _It chuckled cynically.

Her eyes began to splutter and flash, like a light bulb shorting out.

_Kill – kill, k-kill..._

No, she could not.

For little Steve Junior, she had to.

For Steve, she had to.

For everyone.

For those she held most dear – for the entire world, she must not give in!

Her head was wracked by an unearthly bout of pain. It felt as if someone was stabbing at her skull with a butcher knife! Her eyes felt like they would sear out of their sockets. It bit and snapped at her, like an animal that hoped to make her it's prey.

Her hands began to crackle with purple energy.

"What's happening?" an orderlie demanded. They all scurried around her, checking the machines – trying to figure out what was happening.

It swept up and down her body like a tidal wave. Tongues of energy shot out of her eyes.

It enveloped her, the bed, everything around her in an instant. A few of the nurses screamed. They all threw themselves away from her, against the wall, dashing down the hall – just doing anything to get away from it.

It created a sphere of crackling purple lightning around her.

_Kill. Kill. K- ill. Keeellllll!_

The sphere swelled, growing and growing.

Steve. The baby. For them! Do it for them!

Growing and growing.

"I love you!" she whispered through her tears.

The sphere exploded, shooting out around her. It shattered the walls around her, destroying the bed, and dropping her onto the floor. The cardboard ceiling tiles incinerated and fell down in a cloud of dust. The medical personnel who had not been fortunate enough to make it out of the hallway were killed on impact.

XXXXXXXX

Steve and Josie had changed out their costumes in the restrooms. Jamie had joined them, and they all sat in stony silence on the chairs in the reception area.

Suddenly the door opened. Sarah and George walked into the room.

Steve jumped up, and enveloped his in-laws in a bone crushing hug.

They just held for a moment, not saying anything. He let go, and Sarah backed away, taking him in. "We came as soon as we heard."

"Who called you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I just kinda knew." She motioned to the chairs. "May we join you?"

They waited for what seemed like forever.

When the doctor came to the door, they all leaped to their feet.

"Which one of you is Mr. Stronghold?"

"I am." Steve stepped forward.

"Um, I'm sorry, sir. We lost your wife – and son."

Steve staggered back as though someone had just hit him. After collecting himself, he looked up at the doctor. "Can I see her?"

"Um-" the man hesitated. "I'm afraid there's not much to see."

_Three days later._

The phone rang.

"Hello?" said Sarah, polite as ever.

"Mom?" It was Steve.

"Oh, hi! What's wrong?"

"They got the test results back. They think a miracle may have happened!" He said excitedly.

"What?" she exclaimed. "For goodness sakes, tell me!"

"They think the baby might still be alive!"

Four hours later.

"They think that somehow, her telepathic powers shielded him from the trauma that her body went through, protecting him. In this case, the impossible was made possible."

Steve looked down at the tiny life that he held. The baby had violet eyes. Just like his mom.

"Yep, that's a miracle all right!" said George, a grin on his face. His voice cracked with emotion. "Just think, honey, he's our first grandson!"

Sarah smiled. "He's wonderful – he's like a little piece of his mommy!" She looked at Steve. "Had you guys picked out a name?"

Steve's smile faded. "Uh, no." He looked down at the baby. "I was actually thinking about that-"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't raise a child."

"Sure you can! And plus, we'll be there, and you have your parents to help as well!"

"I can't." he said flatly. "And neither do I want to!"

Sarah gasped softly. "What do you mean?"

He handed her the baby. "Kate and I were a team. We were going to raise him together. I know nothing about raising a child!"

"Steve, I-"

He held up a hand to silence her. "And every time I looked at him, I would only think of her. I can't do that. I trust you and George. Name him. Give him a home. Maybe someday I can find a place for him and he can find a place for his old man!" He smiled, a fake, forced grin. He bent over and kissed the baby on the forehead. Then he turned and walked out of the hospital, leaving behind his shocked in-laws.

He didn't see the pair of violet eyes that followed him, glowing with hatred.

"You just wait, Steve Stronghold. You just wait!"

XXXXXXXXX

Steve sighed in impatience. "I already knew that part of the story – I was there! How are you still alive, I would like to know!"

"Patience,_ dear_." Kate said patronizingly. "I'm getting there. But in order to tell a story right, you must start at the beginning!"

_That's it! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was so long! Please tell me what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7 : Your Worst Nightmare

Here's Chapter Seven! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was extremely abrupt. This chapter will wrap up Kate's backstory, tie up a few loose ends, and get back to Will. I haven't forgotten about him...

Chapter 7 : Your Worst Nightmare

It was a night that gave a new definition to the word storm. The sky was as black as coal. Thunder rumbled and threatened like some angry beast. Lightning flashed, and rain poured down in a torrential deluge.

The body that lay up against the curb looked more like a dead animal than a human being.

She lay on her back, on top of the storm drain. It was overflowing, and the angry water surged around her body, wiping her limp hair back and forth like angry black snakes. A wave of it swept over her face, shooting up her nose and into her mouth. She spluttered and coughed. She craned her neck, trying to sit up, but a bolt of unbearable pain in her left leg prevented this. She reached, straining with one arm, and managed to pull herself up into a sitting position on the curb. She launched into a second coughing fit, clutching at her chest, and spitting plegm and water down her chin.

She raised her face to the sky. A flash of lightning lit up her pathetic figure.

Wide, violet eyes, filled with desperation. Once beautiful red lips, now white and drawn in a thin grimace of pain. A blackened, disfigured face, the skin splotchy and sagging. Lank and wet dark hair clung to the sides of her face and down her back. She clutched the shreds of what had been a hospital gown, now soaked with blood, to her. It was the only clothing that shielded her body from the elements. Her left leg flopped back and forth like a rag doll, attached to her body by nothing except skin.

Kate. Or what was left, anyway!

She took in a deep, ragged breath.

"WWHHYY!" she screamed to the sky.

She began to sob hysterically. She couldn't hold herself up any longer. She sagged back onto the sidewalk that lay behind her. She curled up into a little ball, in the middle of a muddy puddle, shaking and sobbing.

The roads were basically empty, it being about 1 o' clock in the morning and all. A little, lonely heap of a car pulled up and came slowly to a stop beside her, groaning and complaining.

The door opened. A black umbrella opened with a pop, and a man stepped out. He splashed through the puddles, jumped the curb, and knelt beside her.

He was in his twenties or thirties. He wore old blue jeans and a rather threadbare button down shirt. His sneakers were busting at the seams, held together by duct tape. The jacket he wore had a seal on the lapel, which read 'M.H.S. Varsity Football.' He wore a battered yellow slicker over the whole ensemble.

He would not have been called 'good looking' in the traditional sense, but he was somewhat handsome in a studious, scholarly kind of way. He had an explosion of sandy curls which melted into long side burns on the sides of his face, along with serious dark eyes. He said nothing as he bent over her, just examined her, muttering to himself. She didn't have the strength to speak to him. She thought it, but her mouth would not move. Black spots appeared before her eyes, and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

"I have to get you to a hospital." His voice was deep and comforting.

"No...hos – pit – al." she croaked.

"But, you need -"

She shook her head violently.

He looked at her hard. He pursed his lips, as though thinking. "Very well, then."

He sat down his umbrella, pulling off his slicker. He bundled her up rather haphazardly and hoisted her up into his arms. He picked up the umbrella and walked towards the car.

She didn't know where he was taking her. Even if she hadn't wanted to go with him, there was nothing she could do. Plus, the worst thing he could do was put her out of her misery.

XXXXX

She came to in a small room that reminded her all too much of a jail cell. It was just big enough for a small cot, with a little bit of walking space around it, and a small book shelf, which sagged against the wall across from the bed.

The walls and floor were all a harsh white. The comforter and sheets were white. She swept the blankets back. She wore a long white nightgown. Her leg felt tight, and it didn't flop around like a dead fish anymore. She pulled up the gown, and found that someone had set it.

She found all the white to be oppressive, as though the room was closing in on her. And to complete the effect, the room even had a barred window and door.

The man and a young woman were in another room, a lab bustling with activity, watching her through a camera that was planted on the bookshelf.

The woman was slender, a year or two younger than him. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a lab coat over a knee length black skirt and a conservative white top. Black flats completed the outfit. He had traded in his slicker and jacket for a matching lab coat.

"So, where exactly did you find her?"

"26th and Vine. Just before the light."

"Mmmm."

"You took care of her injuries?"

"Yeah. I had Dianna set the leg, although it healing completely is still doubtful at this point. That break was really bad. Dr. K. was in to see her and put her on a few drugs to try and regulate everything and knock out her pneumonia. But the burns – her skin is so far gone. She's gonna need one heck of a lot of grafting...There's not really much that we can do for her."

"I have a couple of plastic surgeon friends who might be able to reconstruct her face."

"Hmm." she was silent for a moment. She spoke. "Ben, playing good samaritan is all well and good, but we have better things to do than give the Wicked Witch of the West a full body makeover. We're a scientific research facility, not a homeless shelter!"

He nodded silently.

"So!" she asked, shrugging her shoulders in exasperation. "Does she have like these creepy powers or something? Is she an alien? Is there – what's in it for us?" She sighed. "I don't know, it's just, you know Osiris won't be happy if he finds out that you're wasting precious funds and time on something like that!"

"Have you watched the news lately, Dr. Lambert?" he asked, his eyes never moving from the screen.

"As in the past couple days?" No answer. "No, why?"

" This is the psychotic telepath that sent the downtown area up in flames last week. The one who blew up that wing of County General, and supposedly was killed!"

Jessica Lambert said nothing, just gasped softly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I did my homework, and Osiris searched her mind for me. Even with that ugly mug, there's no mistaking it. It's her. Her name's Kate Stronghold. Calls herself Mentalia."

"Does Osiris think she could be an asset?"

"Yep. He liked what he saw in her." He paused, grimacing wryly. "He's going to enjoy have another mind to bend!" He said sarcastically.

"So, in other words, he would prefer it if we kept her alive?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "All right then." Ben turned away.

"I think I'm gonna go see her."

He turned and walked away.

XXXXXX

The security guard had followed him down the hall and to the door. Ben turned as they approached the door, and stopped him with an upraised hand.

"Thank you, but I won't be requiring your services. Back to your post." The guard nodded and retreated.

Ben took out a wad of keys, and unbolted the door.

Kate started at the clank of the metal, and turned to face him as best she could.

He opened the door and stepped inside the small room.

She looked a little better today. Emphasis on the little. She looked like an ogre. Her skin had taken on a greenish tinge. The skin below her eyes had begun to sag even more. Her teeth were a yellowy, orange color.

_Good morning._ She reached out with her mind.

_Good morning._ He returned.

_I have a few questions to ask you._

_ Really?_

_ Who are you? What is this place? Who do you work for? Am I going to be okay? What do you want from me?_

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

He spoke. "It's alright, one thing at a time."

He had thought a whole long speech, which he proceeded to deliver.

"My name is Dr. Benjamin Hawke. I work here at the Johnson Center for Scientific Research, which is owned by a man named Muhammed Al-Faruq - "

"You liar." She had a nice voice.

"Excuse me?"

_You forget that I can read your thoughts, you dolt! I happen to know that the projects and research being done at the Johnson Center were brought to a screeching halt roughly five years ago, when they ran out of money and stopped receiving government funding. The team left and the building was abandoned. It was bought by Mr. Al-Faruq and is used once more for scientific research, if you wish to call it that, to supply his rather questionable and thoroughly illegal business ventures. Chemical warfare, cheesy plans of global domination, and all that. I know all about your little 'Project Armagedon!' Oh, and if your Al-Faruq, this Osiris, thinks he's gonna break me, he's got another thing coming!"_

Both heard a whooshing sound at the exact same time, and a cold, suave voice spoke in their thoughts. _Well then, I can't wait to meet you, Ms. Stronghold! This should be an interesting game, interesting indeed!_

_ Bring her to me._ It commanded Ben. He beckoned to the guard.

"Let's get this over with, then."

XXXXXX

Osiris' rooms reminded her of the throne room of some palace. They entered slowly, she and Ben. Osiris sat on the far end of the long room, surrounded by a large cluster of armed thugs.

The walls were decorated with all kinds of treasures. Silks from China, sculptures from Greece, treasures from India. Pictures of great philosophers and leaders lined the walls. A rich, masterfully woven carpet ran the length of the room.

Osiris was Egyptian, or so he looked. He was about average height, reclining in a throne-like chair which was covered in gold leaf, diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. She wondered if they were real.

He wore a Guchi suit, and nice designer shoes, although she couldn't identify the brand. His skin was the color of coffee, with small dark eyes set back in his head that glittered at her from around a hawk-like nose. A white turban hid greasy black hair.

"Armani. The shoes are Armani."

"Oh."

"So this is the great Kate?" He smiled, revealing rows of perfect, white teeth. "It is a pleasure, really."

_This is it? _He asked with his mind. _Rather pathetic, if you ask me. I was expecting something a little more – menacing. I mean, you single-handedly destroyed half of downtown Metro City! And especially after that challenge that you made. Let's see what you've got, purple lady!_

On the other end of the room, a copy of the Venus di Milo slid silently out of it's niche in the wall. Shaking, it rose up off the ground. It floated, silent as a ghost, across the room. It arced above them...

Kate was perfectly still, gazing at Osiris, a look of irritating nonchalance on her face.

It was directly over Kate.

Osiris lifted an eyebrow.

It started to fall...

Right at the last second, Kate lifted her hands, stopping it. She flung her hands forward. The statue hurtled towards Osiris.

About three inches from his face, there was an explosion, and the statue disintegrated with a poof into a pile of dust.

"Weak." said Osiris, stifling a cough.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Kate grinned sadistically.

She lifted up her hands. She reached mentally for the presence, the voices.

Come to me!

It was like opening a door. Her eyes glowed with a purple fire. She levitated off the ground, hands outraised. A wind whipped up out of nowhere. It swirled around her, ruffling the nightgown. It swirled faster and faster. She was creating a hurricane. It slung her hair back behind her, and beat at her dress like a windsock in a storm. Her eyes burned with their demonic glow. It pulled at everything in the room, pulling at the very room itself. She could feel Osiris, holding himself and his cronies back. But other things gave way to her wrath. The sword from a suit of armor. A crossbow from medieval England. A javelin. Several, actually. Any kind of weapon that the room would surrender. She flexed her fingers, and with a cry of surprise, each of the thugs unwillingly surrendered their machine guns.

It was an unearthly sight, that cloud of armor, the flash of silver blades, the dark metal of the guns all swirling around her in her vortex of power. Her whole figure was on fire, or so it seemed.

"AAAHHH!"

A rattling roar as the machine guns cut loose, raining down hot lead. The swish of the spears as they fell. The buzz of the knives and swords as they sliced through the air. The resounding boom as previously unused explosives set themselves off.

Osiris stretched out his hands, and an invisible force field absorbed her barage. All his thugs had flung themselves down on the floor, in the feral position, behind one another, or hiding behind anything that would shield them from her. The hardened group of mercenaries now shook like frightened children.

Kate brought herself back down to the ground. True, Osiris had stopped her, but her attack had visibly tired the telepath. She smiled with satisfaction.

"You still say weak?"

He shook his head.

"A worthy opponent. And a great warrior – I would greatly love to have you work for me. I could use someone of your – talents."

She looked at Ben. His dumb founded expression clearly showed how impressed he was, and his eyes glowed with admiration.

Suddenly, she whirled back around to face Osiris, shooting out a hand. She had sensed a momentary breach in his mental defenses. She lashed out, flooding his mind with everything she had.

He stiffened. His mouth fell open, and his eyes opened wide with shock. He began to twitch, then shake uncontrollably.

She felt his walls begin to give way.

_You are mine!_ She snarled.

They shattered, and she had free reign. He began to gurgle, and drool appeared at the corner of his mouth. He couldn't take much more of this.

She lashed out, stabbing at him. She ripped through him – his memories, his deepest, darkest secrets, things he thought he'd forgotten, his life, his very soul.

He snapped. "Aaaggghhh!"

She suddenly felt like she had been hit by a freight train. A lightning bolt of power hit her, surging through her. She was absorbing his powers, his might, his strength!

"Unnghhh." he croaked. She felt the channel zip closed, and Osiris slid down out of his chair, dead.

She shone like a star. The men began to scream hysterically, running around in circles, trying to escape her - it. Power coursed through her so hard that she felt like she would burst – it was more than her still fragile body could bear. Her heart hummed it was beating so fast. Her head felt like it was empty, she felt so light headed. _But it felt so good!_

In a few moments, the light began to dissapate. She got up from her place on the ground, and walked up to the fallen figure of the telepath.

"So ends the reign of the mighty Osiris, Muhammed Al – Faruq. I regret that our friendship had to end so quickly." She said coldly. "I have nothing left. I claim the place of Osiris – his title, his money, his power. I am your new leader."

She bent down and plucked the turban off Osiris' head and placed it on top of her bedraggled hair.

Ben knelt, bowing to her. The thugs followed suit, silent with terror.

"We accept your leadership." he said. "But what are we to call you?"

"Surely you don't wish to be known as Osiris?" asked one of the other men, chuckling.

"Maybe Mentalia, your old name?" Ben suggested.

Kate pondered that for a moment. "No. That was the old me. That me is dead. I want something dark, something that is, like, fear, bone-chilling fear in a word. Something that inspires terror in my enemies. I have no purpose left other than that. I am going to be the enemy, the – the nemesis of anything good and just. Of the world that spawned me." Her eyes lit up, and she snapped her fingers. "That's it! I'll go by - Nemesis! It's perfect!" She grinned in glee. "I love it! What do you think?" she asked Ben.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I love it."

She clapped her hands, thrilled with herself. "Yay! Okay, let's get down to business. I'm taking over the Armaggedon Project. I have a new direction in mind. Oh, and I want to appoint you as head over the whole thing!"

He nodded. "Let's hear it!"

XXXXXX

"Unbelievable!" Steve breathed. "There is no earthly reason why you should still be alive, and yet you are!"

Kate smiled smugly. "I think that the cocoon of energy shielded me from the explosion, just like it did the baby. Now, shut up so I can finish my story!"

XXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Ben asked.

She nodded. He nodded to the doctor. He reached up behind her and slowly, carefully began to unwind the bandages from her head.

She held her eyes clamped tight. "Well, aren't you going to have a look?" asked Dr. K.

"Help me stand." she commanded. Grabbing her arm, he helped her up off the bed, and over to the mirror that hung on the wall of the examination room.

Slowly, slowly, she opened her eyes.

She gasped.

Her face looked exactly like it had before that awful night. Dr. K. and his friends had even corrected a few flaws and blemishes. It was a perfect reconstruction. And she kinda liked the short buzzed haircut as well.

"It's perfect!" She smiled. She turned to Dr. K., enveloping him in a bear hug. "Thank you, so much!"

He grinned. "Don't mention it!"

XXXXXX

"You want to do... _what!_"

"Isolate and extract the supergenes from some of the more notable super freaks and use the genes to create unstoppable supersoldiers." She said simply. "Come on, Ben! Just think of all the possibilities! A private army – we could take over the world. Nothing could stop us!"

"_You_ could take over the world." he said sourly. "I'm not like you, and you know just as well as I do that I am simply a tool, just like all the rest of them."

"That's not _entirely_ true." she said, frowning. " I consider you an equal. Plus, I kinda like you, _Dr. Hawke_!" She giggled. "You're not like the rest of them." She kissed him on the lips. "Pwwease!" she begged, pouting.

He sighed in exasperation. "I can't refuse that! We'll start tommorrow."

XXXXXX

_Nine years._

It was Steve's second trip to the altar. He had finally managed to bury the past, and had gotten up the nerve to ask Josie Jenko to marry him. Jamie had left her a long time ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Steven Stronghold!" said the pastor.

Applause shook the auditorium. He took Josie, and kissed her. They broke away, laughing.

At last. No hidden secrets. No sadistic, psychopathic wife. Just him and the woman he loved. At last, he could be happy once again.

XXXXXX

The office was empty, except the slender figure dressed in a silky, low cut lavender evening gown and – cowl. It seemed like an odd combination, but it worked, and the effect produced was very intimidating.

The phone on her desk rang.

"Hello?"

It was a man. The voice was crisp, refined, and definitely not American.

"Have I reached the one called Nemesis?"

"You have."

"My name is Kenji Noboyuki. I have operations going all across Japan. I am very interested in a certain project that you have under way. My source was very enthusiastic about the prospects of your... Armaggedon Project."

"Oh really?"

"What would you say to us, eh, joining up? The resources I could offer you would be limitless."

There was a pause. Nemesis pursed her lips, thinking. "I see. And what's in it for you, Mr., ah what did you say your name was?"

"Please, call me Kenji. I want nothing from you, other than a share of the spoils as you leave all of the known world in ashes. Other than that, I promise not to conflict with you or your interests. I admire the little, what is the word? Anarchy. I admire the anarchy that you are trying to start here. I admire your drive to see the world that rejected you go up in flames. I share that drive."

"Okay. When and where can we meet? I would like very much to talk further."

XXXXXXXX

"And there you have it, Steve!" Kate said, grinning darkly. "All the details you missed, I believe – you know the rest. That's how Nemesis came to be, and that's why you are tied up and locked in a tiny, barred cell!" She chuckled. "I have great plans for you! You and that dear cop-turned-vigilante wife of yours will be the first to test the machine. Well, not the first. We already sent one guy through it!" She turned around. "Bring him in!" she called towards the wall, actually talking to a hidden mic.

The wall hissed open – it was a door. Two guards dragged in a limp body, hanging in between them.

"May I present, Sam Ramsey, also known as Firestorm!" Kate announced. "Well, he _was_ Firestorm. Unfortunately, he no longer has his powers." She held up a small black tube. "_I_ have them."

"See, we have made a lot of progress with the Project in the last few years. We have almost reached our goal. With the Professor/Ben's ingenious mind, we have finally created the way to isolate and extract the super gene."

The full reality of what she was saying hit him, and a look of horror passed over his face.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely. "We don't deserve this. The world doesn't deserve this! No one rejected you – we thought you were dead! I loved and-"

"You're lying to yourself, Steve!" she screeched. "Maybe, at one time. Maybe. But you wanted the easy way out. You didn't want the embarrassment of having a crazy gal for your wife. You didn't like having to take care of me. You had your perception of who I was, who you wanted me to be! That's who you loved, not this! You were waiting for the first available moment where you could dump me and not be pricked by your stupid conscience! Well, you got your wish!"

Steve was silent. "Does Josie know you're still alive?"

"Everyone will know – in good time." she said. " I wanted you to be the one to find out first. To suffer in agony while I destroy everything you love, while you are helpless to do anything about it!"

She turned and walked towards the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more supers to take down. I will be back shortly. Then you'll have some company!"

Chuckling to herself, she walked out of the cell, followed by the guards. The doors swished shut behind them, leaving him in total darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

Will sat on the couch, lounging in pajama pants and a wrinkled tee shirt.

Two days had gone by. Still nothing.

All their interrogation sessions with Warren and Nicole had proved fruitless. They still could not remember anything. The police still knew nothing.

"What happened? Where did they go?" he inquired of the ceiling.

Suddenly, a door slammed, jolting him upright in surprise. Layla came running into the living room.

"Will, my mom is gone!"

"What! What happened?"

Her lip trembled a little. "They're saying it's the same thing that happened to your parents. She wasn't the only one." She motioned to the tv. "It's all over the news!"

He snatched up the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the news.

The video was of the same mysterious weapon. The same flash of light. The same limp, lifeless bodies being carried away without a fight.

"This is a video, captured by a resident of a nursing home, of the latest superhero abductions." said the announcer. "Those missing include Pan, the Visionary, Animalia, Rocket Man, and Stretchie. None of the eye witnesses were able to explain what happened, and police investigators are still clueless. What is this new threat so powerful that even our heroes fall before it? And better yet, where is it taking them?"

**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what ya think! Reviews are always appreciated! :) Have a great day!**

** dragonrider94**


End file.
